onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Millicent McFadden
| Last Appearance= | Name=Millicent Huxtable | Nicknames= Millie, Mills, The Slavic Bag Lady | Occupation=''Model for Clothes Over Bros'' Assistant for Clothes Over Bros | Status=In Tree Hill | Family Members=None Known | Appearances= S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8 }}Millicent Huxtable, originally from New York, is the personal assistant to Clothes Over Bro's creator Brooke Davis. She followed Brooke to Tree Hill and helped run the Tree Hill store. She also fell for Mouth and the two eventually moved in together. For a time, Millie and Mouth moved to Omaha but returned quickly. Her relationship with Mouth was threatened by his flirt ex-girlfriend intern Gigi Silveri and after an argument, Millie slept with Owen Morello. She and Mouth struggled to remain a couple afterwards but eventually reunited. She eventually rose to a more prominent role in the company, heading the New York branch and becoming Victoria Davis' boss. After she was forced to model at a fashion show and saw the positive response, she took up modelling permanently but it started to lead her down a dark and destructive path. Character History Millicent – met Rachel before – guard toilet while Rachel slept with guys Millicent – sprayed boys she liked with Wacky String Season 5 Millicent is Brooke's personal assistant in New York and she comes to Tree Hill when Brooke goes home. She is often made fun of by Victoria Davis. She then starts a relationship with Mouth. Season 6 Millie is still going strong with Mouth in the beginning of Season 6, but because extremely jealous with the fact that Mouth's new intern is his ex girlfriend Gigi Silveri,who is now a wild party girl. Millie then finds a picture of Gigi on Mouth's phone, causing her to sleep with Owen Morello. It took some time for Mouth to recover from heartbreak, but they eventually got back together. Inbetween After finding happiness with Mouth, Millie continued to work for Clothes Over Bro's and gradually rose up the ranks, eventually even surpassing Victoria Davis. Despite running the New York office, Brooke kept Millie mainly in Tree Hill so she could be with Mouth, and their relationship went from strength to strength. Season 7 and Millie deal with the arrival of Alex Dupre. ]] Millie found herself leading the New York branch of Clothes Over Bro's, and as much as she would like to have believed she had become a clear minded businesswoman, the old Millie often shone through and her fear of Victoria remained in spite of her superiority to her. She left New York in Victoria's hands to leave again for Tree Hill and help Brooke with the launch of her new line. Arriving back in Tree Hill, Millie was forced to juggle her now strenuous career and the "naked embargo" between Skills and Mouth. Brooke also hired Millie to be a model, which she changed her whole life and got a coke addiction. She was messed up for a while, eventually recovering and gaining back the trust of her friends. Season 8 Millie is now one of the heads at Clothes Over Bro'swith Victoria. Victoria loses the company for Brooke, and Brooke gets frustrated with Millie because Millie could have done something about it. Mouth and Millie also mend their broken love life, and are now together again. Relationships *''Relationships'': Millicent Huxtable/Relationships Romantic Life She mostly dates Mouth on and off, but she also loses her virginity to Owen Morello. Career She works for Clothes Over Bro's as a assistant, model, etc. Huxtable, Millicent Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Clothes Over Bro's